


Talkin' Texas

by sinnerforhire



Series: Kitten 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Kittens, M/M, Riding, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared takes Jensen out to dinner. Jensen starts talking Texas, Jared starts riding Jensen like a cowboy, and a good time is had by all.





	

“So, you owe me dinner,” says Jensen as he and Jared are changing out of their work clothes. “Does that mean I get to pick the place?”

“Within reason,” answers Jared with a grin. “Nothing over $25 bucks a plate.”

“You know, if you didn’t buy her the most expensive food in the pet store, you could afford to feed both of us.” Jensen pulls on his gray sweater and wraps a scarf around his neck. After what seemed like early spring, the temperature’s dropped back down below freezing, and they’re set to get a massive blizzard later in the week, so they’ve got to enjoy time outside their homes while they still can. 

Jared blushes. “I just—”

Jensen holds up a hand. “I was teasing. I know you only spoil her because you care about her so much.”

“It’s not just that,” says Jared, looking down at the floor. “I just feel so guilty about what happened to my dog. If I’d been more careful about what I fed him, he’d still be here.”

Jensen crosses the room and puts a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “I’m sure you did the best you could. I know you’d never hurt an animal on purpose.”

Jared shrugs and pulls on his boots. “I thought hey, if they sell it in the pet store, it has to be safe, right?” He kneels down to tie the laces. “I had no idea that they made it in China in completely unregulated factories.” He sniffles. “But I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Jared, hey.” Jensen kneels down beside him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “It was _not_ your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

Jared scrubs a hand over his face. “But I could’ve done _more_.” He shrugs off Jensen’s arm and stands up. “Maybe it’s not my fault, but it’s my responsibility.”

“You can’t beat yourself up about it forever.” Jensen stands up and puts on his own shoes. “It was a tragic accident, but I’m sure he had a great life with you and loved you very much.”

Jared nods. He takes a deep breath and crosses the room to a half-full laundry basket that Jensen didn’t realize Jinnie was sleeping in. Jared tenderly strokes her tiny white belly and she curls around his hand with a little sigh. Jensen can’t help grinning at the incredibly cute sight. Jared smooths her fur back into place and gently retracts his hand. Jinnie stretches out on her back without waking up and Jared fluffs the (clean, Jensen hopes) sheets she’s lying on. He then stands up and runs a hand through his hair. “You ready?”

“Definitely,” answers Jensen. “But where are we going?”

“Your choice.” Jared puts his wallet in one pocket and his phone in the other. 

“How about Macaroni Grill?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jared grins and follows Jensen out of the room.

The restaurant is semi-crowded when they arrive, so they wait for a bit before they get an intimate booth in the corner. They both order beers and pasta dishes, and Jared chuckles at how similar their orders are. “Guess we both have good taste.”

“Seems that way.” Jensen grins at Jared, who’s drawing something on the tablecloth with a blue crayon. After a few minutes, he realizes it’s a “family portrait” of sorts—the two of them and Jinnie. It’s not photorealistic by any means, but it’s pretty good for crayon on butcher paper. “You should sign that.”

Jared grins back and scribbles his name underneath with a flourish. Their beers arrive then and Jared holds his up for a toast. “To working hard and playing harder.”

“Hear, hear.” Jensen clinks his glass against Jared’s and they both sip their beers. The warm bread arrives soon after, and they tear through that in a matter of minutes. The dish of herbed oil is nearly clean enough to eat off of. Jensen raises an eyebrow. “We really must’ve worked hard.”

Their food doesn’t come as quickly as they would like, but once it does, they both devour it with little hesitation. When the server comes to collect their plates, there’s no question that they’re ordering dessert. Jared gets chocolate cake, which doesn’t surprise Jensen at all, and Jensen orders the lemon cake. They make quick work of those as well. 

Jared settles up the bill without letting Jensen see it, which makes Jensen believe that he’s probably spending more than he should be, but he doesn’t seem upset at all as they walk to his car. Once they’re inside, Jared turns the heat up nearly full blast. “Fuck, it’s cold. I can’t believe it was 70 degrees last week and now it’s sub-Arctic again.”

“And we’re gonna get snowed in on Tuesday.”

“Well, if that’s the case, you better come over to my place Monday night,” Jared says, and then winks at Jensen.

“I think that can be arranged,” replies Jensen with a grin. 

“Why don’t you just stay all weekend?” Jared slides a hand up Jensen’s knee to his thigh. “You can grab clothes sometime tomorrow, and I’m sure I’ve got an extra toothbrush. I’ll even have clean towels by the time we get home.”

Jensen smiles. “I think I like this plan.” 

“Good.” Jared’s hand edges further up Jensen’s thigh to tease at his cock. “We’ll be home in ten minutes. I’ll put Jinnie in the bathroom and we’ll have the bedroom to ourselves.”

“I like _that_ plan even better,” replies Jensen.

By the time they get back to Jared’s place, Jensen’s half-hard and starting to sweat. When Jared unlocks the door, he races inside ahead of him and sheds his jacket, scarf, and sweater. He’s starting to unbutton his shirt when Jared enters the room and makes a beeline for the laundry basket. He puts the whole thing in the bathroom and shuts the door tight. Jensen almost wishes he could lock it from the outside, just to be safe. His knees still haven’t quite forgiven him for last time.

Jared kicks off his shoes and unfastens his jeans. “Not wasting any time, I see.”

“You’re the one got me all riled up,” retorts Jensen, a little bit of Texas twang coming out in the heat of the moment.

One corner of Jared’s mouth turns up in a smirk. “I musta gotcha hot ‘n bothered, if you’re talkin’ Texas now,” drawls Jared, over-exaggerating for comic effect. “You come by those bowlegs the old-fashioned way?”

“How ‘boutcha hop on ‘n find out?” Jensen strips off his jeans and boxer-briefs and kicks them aside. Then he pushes Jared up against the bed and yanks down his jeans and boxers. He shoves Jared down on the bed hard enough to bounce, then pulls off his pants and tosses them on the floor. Jared scrambles up toward the head of the bed. “Ride ‘em, cowboy.”

Jared bites his lip. “I’ve, uh…never done that.”

“Ain’t that hard,” growls Jensen. He climbs on the bed next to Jared and grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer. “You’ll git the hang of it.”

Jared nods, but he looks a little dubious. Jensen squeezes lube onto his fingers and teases around Jared’s hole until Jared starts to relax enough to let him in. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” breathes Jared. “Completely.”

“Then jus’ do what I say ‘n you’ll be fine.” Jensen draws out the _fine_ until it sounds more like _faaahn_. “Now, settle yourself and let me in.”

“‘M tryin’!” Jared takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Jensen slides one finger in and circles the thick, taut muscle, trying to get Jared used to relaxing on command. Jensen has to wonder how he ever managed to get laid in college if he was this uptight, unless…fuck, Jensen really doesn’t want to pursue that line of thought. He decides to add another finger instead.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight, Jay,” says Jensen. “Y’all right?” 

“Peachy,” replies Jared, and Jensen can see from his bright, engaged eyes that he’s telling the truth. He gently scissors his fingers and Jared sucks a harsh breath in though his nose. 

“Breathe, kiddo. Y’all do that nat’rally. so jus’ go with it.” Jensen adds a third finger, trying to coat the entire ring with generous amounts of lube, not withstanding what he’s going to put on his own dick. Somehow, this has become less about getting off and more about making sure Jared has a positive experience. But Jensen’s really fucking ready to get off.

“‘M good, Jen. I’ll do whatever y’all want me t’do.”

Jensen adds his third finger and scissors as hard as he dares. “You’re almos’ ready. Y’all just throw a leg over me and ride me like a fuckin’ pony.”

Jared takes another deep breath. Jensen pulls his fingers out and slicks up his own dick in preparation. Jared straddles Jensen’s hips, but Jensen can tell he’s hesitation. He grips Jared’s hips and guides his dick into place. “This is s’posed to be fun, babe.”

Jared nods. “I know.”

“So stop thinkin’ and start fuckin’!” Jensen thrusts his diamond-hard, leaking dick into Jared’s ass. “Ride me like the fuckin’ cowboy I know y’are.”

Jared lets Jensen ease his way in and then stops, seemingly unsure of what to do next. “Fuckin’ move! Y’all got me doin’ all the fuckin’ work.”

Jared gets the hint and starts moving in a halting rhythm. Jensen plants his hands on the kid’s hips and establishes the rhythm for him. Jared seems amenable to it, so Jensen eases off and Jared picks up where he left off. “Yeah, tha’ss it, baby. Jus’ like tha’.”

Jared grips Jensen’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises and crushes his lips atop Jensen’s. Jensen pushes him off. “Y’all got enough to do.”

Jared falters and starts to have difficulty keeping the rhythm, so Jensen grasps his hips again and starts to thrust in earnest. “Lemme do the work, baby. I got this.”

“Yer awesome,” murmurs Jared. His head drops onto the pillow next to Jensen’s, and Jensen’s doing the majority of the work here, but he’s not upset, not in the least. Jared’s got to learn somehow. His hips buck so hard they leave the mattress entirely. Jared’s panting like a marathon runner, and Jensen’s not doing much better. He tilts his chin up and sucks in air like a dying man. He’s sweating so much that it’s dripping down his cheeks and settling in the hollow of his neck, and he can see that Jared’s hair is damp as well.

Jensen keeps pumping, and Jared pushes back up to his full height and starts to try to match Jensen’s rhythm. Jensen eases off and lets Jared do the bulk of the work. “Yeah, yeah, tha’ss it, baby.” He figures encouragement is what Jared needs the most.

“”M so fuckin’ close.” Jared’s head drops down to Jensen’s shoulder and before Jensen knows what’s happening, Jared’s shooting his load right onto Jensen’s chest. Before he can pull out to recover, Jensen thrusts the last few times and achieves his release as well. Once he does, he eases out of Jared and lets Jared flop down beside him with a noticeable wheeze.

“Holy shit,” gasps Jared. “That was intense!”

“Tell me ‘bout it,” mutters Jensen, struggling for air and control himself. “Y’all did yerselt proud.”

“Thanks to you.” Jared rolls over and presses his lips to Jensen’s. They’re both too worn out for a prolonged kiss, but Jared gets the message across. “You’re the bes’ boyfrien’ ever.”

“Well, thanks a bunch, darlin’,” drawls Jensen. “Yer no’ so bad yerself.”

“I mean it,” insists Jared. “You’re so patient, and you don’t get mad when I do stupid shit.”

“‘Course not,” replies Jensen, kissing Jared’s jaw. “I love you the way you are, not the way you think you should be.”

Jared pushes himself up on one elbow and regards Jensen with wide eyes. “You—you _love_ me?”

Jensen kisses him for a long moment. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Jared beams. “I love you too.” He collapses onto the bed next to Jensen, clearly spent. “Not as much as I love her, but give it time.”

Jensen ruffles his hair. “Believe me, I intend to.”

Jared rubs his chest the same way he would rub Jinnie’s belly. “Good.”


End file.
